Various approaches have been employed to protect electrical circuitry from transients. One such approach is the use of a transient blocking unit, which is connected in series with the load it protects. A transient blocking unit rapidly and automatically transitions to a high-resistance state when the current passing through it exceeds a threshold current, thereby protecting the load.
Once a transient blocking unit has transitioned to its high-resistance state, it will remain in that state as long as the transient persists. After the transient has ended, it is desirable for the transient blocking unit to automatically return to its normal operating low-resistance state. Returning to the low-resistance state in this manner is referred to as a “reset” of the transient blocking unit.
In some cases, this reset occurs as desired without the need for any special measures. However, there are also cases of practical significance where automatic reset does not occur. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide a transient blocking unit with enhanced reset capability.